Paris of Love
by rebeccakoch1999
Summary: made up this story of Zussman and Vivian after they liberate Paris that night.


**Chapter 1. **

**Paris, France.**

**August 25, 1944.**

Private Robert Zussman just couldn't stop staring at Vivian Harris who was sitting with Major Crowley and Rousseau at the other side of the room of the hotel, he remember about that day when he met her before destroying the german train last week.

_Flashback..._

**August 20, 1944.**

**Near Argentan, France. **

_Two Hours Earlier… _

_Zussman was having a cigarette before 1st Platoon was getting ready to stop the train with armored German Panzerzug carrying V-2 Rockets is heading to the launch site at Paris. Then suddenly, Vivian came up to while he was sitting down at the bench, her face upon appear with a beautiful smile upon on her face and said. _

_Vivian: So, you just sitting around here and talking to yourself, having a smoke break, is it one of your opinions, Zussman? _

_Zussman: Maybe you're alright about that one, Miss Harris, or maybe a chance of life. _

_Vivian: Don't call me Miss Harris, you can call me Vivian, you know because that's my name, you see? _

_Zussman: Ma'am. _

_Vivian let out a laugh, then said. _

_Vivian: If that's alright, can I sit with you? Or you rather sit alone? _

_Zussman: Uh...Yeah, sure. _

_So, he move over to make some room for her to sit down. _

_Vivian: So, tell me Zussman, where you from if you don't mind asking me? _

_He let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette and reply back. _

_Zussman: Uh… Chicago, ILLinois in United States of America, was born and raised there with my family. _

_Vivian: Wow, that's Awesome. _

_Zussman: Why it is Awesome for? _

_Vivian: Well, I didn't mean it like that, it just that i never met a America soldier like you before, Zussman. _

_Zussman: Really? _

_She nodded her head. _

_Zussman: Well, then I think you are the Most, Beautiful, Smart and Amazing girl that I ever met in my life. _

_Then, she look at him right through in his eyes, and wondering if they will get together after the war is over, but who knows. Vivian turn her head around the other way and said. _

_Vivian : Uh… I think we should get back to the others, right? _

_Zussman: Yeah, let's go. _

_They got up from the bench where they say and they walk towards where the others are, but suddenly he call her name out then she turn around to face him and said. _

_Zussman: You never told me where you from, Vivian. _

_Vivian: Oh, really? _

_She let out a sexy smirk on her face. _

_Zussman: Yeah. _

_Vivian: Oh, well, you just have to wait and find out, will you? _

_Ends of flashback… _

Daniels: Zussman?, zussman?.

Then Zussman got out of his daydreaming and said.

Zussman: Yeah? About what?

Daniels took a sip from his beer, reply back.

Daniels: I am just telling Stiles that we are heading to Germany tomorrow afternoon, but Lieutenant Turner said that tomorrow morning, we are helping the French Resistance to get rid of the dead body of the Nazis.

Zussman: Well, at least that we are helping them, you know, like helping them protect their city from the Nazis.

Daniels: Yeah, exactly.

Zussman looks at Vivian when she was talking to Rousseau and Major Crowley, But suddenly rousseau said to Vivian on her left side of the table.

Rousseau: You know what, Vivian?

Vivian took a sip from her wine and she reply back, calmly.

Vivian: What's that, Camella?

She stood up and said.

Rousseau: Well, Zussman is right over there with Daniels and Stiles and he just kept staring at you, maybe he got a crush on you or something, Vivian.

She turn around to look at him with his two best mates, she thought to herself that _why he is staring at me? Maybe he got feelings for me? I just have to find out for myself. _Then,she turn around to face Camella Rousseau and Major Crowley but he said.

Crowley: I think rousseau is right about that, Vivian. I see the way he look at you and you did the exactly same thing as well.

Vivian: I don't think that's not true, Arthur.

Crowley: Go and ask him then.

Vivian: No.

Then she look down on the table besides her wine, there was a piece of paper with her name on it, then rousseau said.

Rousseau: Oh, Zussman gave me that to give it to you.

Vivian: When?

She took a puff of smoke from her cigarettes and she reply.

**Continue Next time. **

**Please Pm me and tell me what do you think of my new first story here on Fanfiction. **


End file.
